


Let's Call This Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki had been enjoying the beach party until he arrived. Now every thought and action had one thing in common, and his name was Reita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Call This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November challenge to write a fic inspired by a song I dislike. I will explain my song and how I used it for inspiration at the end.

He'd been enjoying the beach party until he arrived. Just a relaxing time with his friends as they drank mock cocktails and played silly games. The whole thing was a rather childish light hearted affair, but that was why Ruki loved it.

“Something wrong?” Aoi asked, noticing how Ruki had suddenly become tense. His entire posture had straightened when he had arrived. Every gesture suddenly requiring a second thought as he desperately tried to appear his mature and desirable, instead of just a silly little kid.

“Reita's here,” Uruha remarked with a sly smile. “Ruki's sweetheart.”

“He's not my sweetheart!” Ruki exclaimed horrified. Damn Uruha, how had he figured it out? Aoi and Kai didn't even know he was gay, Uruha shouldn't have either but nothing seemed to escape his perspective gaze. Nervously he glanced over at Aoi and Kai for a reaction, relieved that neither were throwing him looks of disgust. Either they assumed Uruha was teasing him, or weren't surprised or bothered by the news.

“He's gorgeous,” Kai said, a light sigh in his tone as he watched Reita. “You should see the muscles underneath that shirt, to die for.” Wait what? Kai had seen Reita without a shirt? Jealously flared within him before reason reassured him that it was perfectly normal for men to walk around without shirts. How much of Reita had Kai seen though? Even if you only accounted for the normal changing room situation that was more skin that he had ever seen. He supposed though if he had been living here for more than a few weeks he would have seen more. If he had been living here for more than a few weeks then perhaps Reita would be his? Maybe, in his dreams at least.

“I'd just love to have him throw me against a wall and really have his way with me,” Uruha sighed.

“Or make him scream my name,” Aoi replied, openly staring now. Wait, they were all gay? No wonder they had been so accepting of him when quite frankly he suspected the rest of the school wouldn't be so friendly. They had banned together out of survival instinct, allowing him in as they sensed he was one of their own.

“You all like Reita?” Ruki asked, why was there such an appeal? Sure, Reita was gorgeous and sexy in a strong, dominating kind of way, but his type wasn't for everyone. Was it? He was too far gone to really see any reason why somebody wouldn't be madly in love with their sempai.

“Ahh, somebody's jealous,” Uruha said with a grin, “Shall we place bets on who can get him first?”

“Uruha no,” Kai scolded his friend, “Teasing Ruki is one thing, talking about Reita like a conquest is something else.”

“I didn't mean it like that,” Uruha pouted, but he stopped his games long enough to give Ruki a reassuring smile. He'd been played like a fool, and what's worse his crush was now right in the open, both figurative and literally because even as they spoke about him Reita was pulling of his shirt and throwing it against a drinks cooler.

Part of Ruki died in that moment never to be revived. What he was feeling was far to adult for his younger self to even comprehended. Lust as pure as falling snow froze him in place and all he could do was try not to drool as he stared across the sand.

“You've got it bad,” Aoi noted, but Ruki barely heard the words. Reita had made eye contact and to his surprise was actually giving his small frame an appreciative gaze. He winked, and turned away though his message wasn't lost. Reita knew he was interested, and returned the appreciation.

 

He spent the next half hour trying his best not to focus entirely on Reita. Reassuring himself that it was cooler to play a little bit hard to get he spent the time chatting with his friend like he had done before Reita had came. Every so often he glanced Reita's way and often their gazes met for a moment. He was literally a school boy with a crush and it thrilled him to think that his feelings may just be returned.

When he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't take action he caught Reita approaching him across the sand. He didn't pretend to ignore him, instead standing and meeting Reita half way. He wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully he didn't have to as Reita took the lead.

“It's hot out here, do you want to go and talk in the shade?” Reita offered. He was referring to some palm trees a little away from the party, the perfect place for a private conversation.

“I think we better, before you lose any more clothes,” Ruki replied with his usual cool charm. No matter how nervous he was he always had control over his actions. It gave him an edge over his peers and a quality that many respected about him. When it came to appearances their was never a flaw in Ruki's.

“Is that so?” Reita asked as they began to walk away from their classmates. “I notice you've managed to hang on to yours.”

“Well they're not cheap,” Ruki explained with a shrug. He had meant it to sound like a joke but there was a lot of truth in the statement as well. He had to work part time to afford them but he had never failed to have a least a few items from the latest designer collections in his wardrobe. It was almost an addiction.

“Is that so?” Reita said, “but I suspect nothing about you is.”

“I'm made of gold,” Ruki confirmed. He'd been joking of course, but the way Reita looked at him suggested the other boy thought of him as such. The realisation that Reita was as taken with him as he was in him gave him confidence. Turning on his natural charm he began to joke and flirt with Reita, relieved to see his assumption was right. Reita was just like him. It remained unsaid that in their school that taught homophobia, it wouldn't be spoken out loud.

 

“Do you want to go somewhere warmer?” Reita asked much later as the sun began to set over the ocean. “My Dad owns one of those yachts.”

“Warmer sounds good,” Ruki said with a smile. For the first time in an hour he removed his hand from Reita's thigh and stood up, surprised at just how cramped his legs had become. How long had the two of them been sat alone together? Long enough for the party to more or less have come to an end he noticed, though he did remember it had been some time since his friends had come over to say goodbye.

“On seconds thought, you're already pretty hot,” Reita said, his tone light and friendly but hinting at so much more. Before Ruki could answer Retia was trudging across the sand to collect his abandoned shirt, not putting it on despite the chill of the breeze. He took some time saying bye to his friends and Ruki wandered off the sand to give him some privacy. From here he could watch Reita without appearing to be doing anything more than waiting for a friend. Occasionally he glanced up the promenade towards the small harbour where six boats waited. Which one belonged to Reita's dad he wondered. They were all beautiful, as far as a boat could be considered attractive. Expensive too. You either had to really be into sailing or rich to own a boat like that. What kind of man was Reita's father? Probably the first as unlike him Reita wasn't wearing designer labels and hadn't noticed that his were either.

Finally Reita joined him and they walked quietly up the road, content to just be together. He knew that when Reita had suggested going to the yacht that he has just chosen the nearest private place. This meant he wanted to do more than talk and he was perfectly fine with that. The only question was, how far was he willing to go?

 

Ruki smiled in anticipation as he landed on the bed, waiting for Reita to make his next move in both fear and anticipation. Reita had no desire to go slow, a point he had made perfectly clear when he had pinned Ruki to the wall the second he had entered the boat. His kiss was strong, powerful and addictive. Any sense or reason Ruki may have had was long dead. He had always imagined his first time would be after a long, fairytale type romance. His dreaming had left the reality of lust as a shock. Who would have thought lust could be this strong?

The bed dipped slightly as Reita joined him, using his body to pin Ruki beneath him. Again they kissed and Ruki responded eagerly, savouring Reita's taste on his tongue. Was this what true love felt like? He could no longer tell if it was lust or affection controlling his heart.

“I'm so glad that you're like me,” Reita whispered as he turned his kisses down onto Ruki's neck. With a murmur of agreement Ruki wrapped his arms around Reita's bare back, pressing him down again his own naked chest. Reita had been quick to make him remove his shirt. It now lay crumpled somewhere in the hall outside. He was always particular about his clothes, tonight he just couldn't seem to give a second thought about what was essentially just a scrap of cloth.

“Reita,” Ruki pleaded as the others pulled away. For a moment he was scared he had done something wrong but as the other boy's fingers moved over his crotch the fear changed to what was to come. He wasn't ready for this, was he? He hardly knew what it was he wanted anymore.

“I'm going to devour you whole,” Reita promised. It didn't sound like a threat, but Ruki couldn't understand what he meant until warm lips wrapped around his aroused length. Oh, so that's what he meant! He could fight this, but he was starting to think that was the opposite of what he actually wanted.

Lost in the tide of emotions he lay back and let Reita do as he willed. Responding willingly, stroking any inch of Reita's skin that he could while Reita showed him the true extremes of pleasure. When it came to Reita using him for his own needs he found himself with legs spread wide open as he stared up into the eyes of the boy who had just shown him the world.

 

“Thanks for tonight, it's been fun,” Reita said as he tossed the used condom into the bin across the room. It was only then that Ruki noticed it wasn't the only one in there. How often did Reita have sex? It looked like frequently if the evidence suggested anything.

“Yeah, it was,” Ruki agreed as he watched Reita enter the bathroom. What was he meant to do? He didn't feel welcome in the bed any longer but he was tired. Forcing himself up he began to dress himself just as Reita returned. They barely spoke as they both got dressed and left the boat. Reita's finally words a cheery 'see ya' as he walked up the docks.

So, he'd just been a one night stand? Ruki thought as he sat down on the nearest bench and fought away the tears in his eyes. How could something so magical and wonderful for him just be so casual for Reita? Ruki had never felt so much like a fool but as he sat and pondered the significance of the event he took comfort that his first time hadn't been entirely bad. Reita had been amazing in bed and that alone was almost worth the heartbreak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written for the challenge to write a story inspired by a song I hate. I picked One Direction's “Live While We're Young” because not only do I find the lyrics questionable, once heard it's stuck in my head. I've always felt that a song like this isn't appropriate for a band who's target audience is young teenage girls. This story is inspired by a “worst case scenario” of what could happen to somebody who took the song just a little bit to literally.


End file.
